Vehicle instrument panel appliques have previously been utilized to give vehicle instrument panels an aesthetically appealing appearance, most often by using wood veneer that is not normally available on domestically manufactured vehicles. Usually such appliques are relatively small and only cover a portion of the instrument panel.
Certain domestically manufactured vehicles are made without any glove box on the passenger side of the instrument panel. Sometimes a soft pouch is installed to replace the glove box. However, such pouches do not conceal articles contained therein in the same manner as glove boxes since the size of the pouch changes when it is filled and such change can be observed from outside the vehicle. Also, removal of selected articles from such pouches is not as convenient as is the case with glove boxes.